


★ Torrent ★

by finch_in_flight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finch_in_flight/pseuds/finch_in_flight
Summary: Dancing was Oikawa's whole life, and after the accident he wasn't able to dance. His life is falling apart, and only one person can hold him together.
Suga.





	★ Torrent ★

Oikawa was jealous. Oh so jealous. He was supposed to be the one on that stage. But here he was, sitting in the dark dance hall audience, staring at Matsukawa as he danced Oikawa’s part. The lead part. The part Oikawa had worked so hard on. 

A quiet sob ripped through his throat as he held back hot tears. His entire being shook with self loathing. He wasn’t good enough. He would never be good enough. 

He tried so hard. He skipped meals to maintain the light weight needed for Iwaizumi to lift him up. He tried for hours upon hours, days upon days, to perfect the routine. Each bend of the knee and arch of his back would send him into a senseless daze of pain, and yet, he’d brush it off an try again. Over and over he’d fall, only to get back up. 

He tried so hard, and yet he was met with this, this misery. A fractured kneecap and ripped ligaments. 

Oikawa’s tear-filled eyes glanced down at the brace on his knee. Sure the fracture was a stable one and would heal easily, but his parents didn’t think it would be wise of him to dance so vigorously anymore. And that thought alone broke him. Dancing was his life. Dancing is what brought him and Suga together. Dancing was the only thing that brought him happiness. 

Not being able to sit much longer and watch his team dance without him, he grabbed his crutches off the floor and left. He was a whirlwind of emotions. He knew what he needed. 

Suga. 

About a year and a half before his accident, Oikawa had been the best dancer in the Miyagi prefecture. He used to go to a dance school with one of Suga’s current team members, Kageyama. While the age difference of Kageyama and Oikawa was a couple years, the two of them were rivals. Always pushing at each other’s limits. Eventually, Kageyama and Oikawa’s dance school was closed, regrettably, due to lack of funding. Kageyama joined a lesser known studio, and Oikawa an elite one. 

It was at a competition that he met Suga. And to be fully honest, Oikawa hated him at first. Suga was so flexible, way more than Oikawa was. He had walked his way over to Suga to insult him in the loving way he usually does to people, only to falter at the last second and spout a pickup line. Suga had been too cute, and Oikawa heavily intimidated. 

That competition ended with Oikawa’s studio winning first place, and him leaving with Suga’s phone number. For once, he was fully content. 

Back in the present, it had started to rain. Oikawa cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella, and hobbled over to the enclosed bus stop. 

He pulled out his phone, swiftly unlocking it and pulling up Suga’s contact. He hesitated. Doubts clouded his mind. Tears pooled in the chocolate abyss known as his eyes. 

Letting out a very unbecoming groan of frustration, he clicked the call button and brought the phone to his ear. 

“Kou-chan,” Oikawa said quietly, his voice cracking. 

Suga paused for a moment, “Tooru-” 

Oikawa’s sobbing cut him off. 

“Oh my god Tooru, what’s wrong?? Where, where are you? I’ll come get you.” Suga replied frantically, the sound of a door shutting barely audible in the background. 

Oikawa’s reply was barely understandable, but it was clear where he was. 

Suga took a blanket and shoved it into the passenger seat of his mom’s car. Jamming the keys into the ignition, he drove down the wet streets to the bus stop. 

He pulled up slowly, careful not to splash Oikawa, and scurried out to the shivering mess of a dancer. 

“Tooru, let’s get you out of the rain, hm?” Suga smiled at him, concern lacing his features. 

Oikawa blubbered out some sort of response, and clung to Suga and they got him into the car. Suga wrapped the blanket around Oikawa before running back to get Oikawa’s crutches and shoving them into the backseat of the car. 

“Kou-chan,” Oikawa sobbed out, “I’m a failure…”

Suga sharply turned into a vacant parking lot, and parked. He turned to Oikawa, a serious look covering his face. 

The rain slapped against the roof of the car mercilessly. The never-ending torrent of rain a symphony to Oikawa's ears.

“Oikawa Tooru don’t you ever call yourself a failure. You’re not even close to being a failure. You’re a gift for crying out loud. You’re the most passionate dancer I know. And sure, you’re not the one on that stage dancing, but it doesn’t make you any less of a beautiful person. I love you Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my tumblr lmao


End file.
